Un sentimiento verdadero
by Lilith-chan
Summary: OneShot. Kyouya esta enamorado de Tamaki. ¿Será capaz de decirle lo que siente?


**Hi!**

**Este es el primer fic medio romanticon que publico, espero que sea de su agrado.**

**La verdad es que Ouran no me pertenece, ya que de ser así, Tamaki ubiese terminado con Kyouya! xD**

**ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc **

** Un Sentimiento Verdadero**

No podía creerlo.

Él, Ootori Kyouya, sentía que el corazón se le aceleraba.

"_Esto no me está pasando" _se repetía una y otra vez.

El día en que conoció a Suou Tamaki su vida cambió, y aunque el siempre lo negara o quisiera demostrar lo contrario, todo había cambiado para bien.

Tamaki le dio apoyo y ganas de seguir adelante, de superarse a si mismo y de demostrar que el podía hacer lo que deseaba, hacer cosas propias.

Aunque no lo admitiera, era feliz al lado de Tamaki, muy feliz.

Siempre fuerte, siempre demostrándose frío, serio y calculador, pero lo que nadie sabía, era que en su interior sólo deseaba que su gran amigo lo aceptara como algo más que un simple gran amigo.

"_¿Cómo se lo digo?" _era la constante pregunta que aparecía en su cabeza cuando lo miraba y sonreía, esa pregunta que nadie se imaginaba que podría pasar por la cabeza de un chiquillo como Kyouya.

"_¡Mamá! Nuestros niños se están riendo de mi",_ era la voz de Tamaki que entre sollozos se dirigía al joven Ootori, _"No te preocupes papá, todo va a estar bien", _respondió una vez más sin dejar de escribir en su libreta.

Todo siempre era igual. Los gemelos se burlaban de Tamaki y este recurría a Kyouya, al igual que para hablar de Haruhi o de los problemas del Host Club. Y como siempre, allí estaba él dispuesto a escuchar a su amigo, sin que este se enterara de nada de lo que le estaba ocurriendo a él. Pero un día fue diferente.

El enérgico rubio estaba a solas con su amigo, hablando de Haruhi, de que era un "padre" feliz cuando su "hija" estaba feliz.

"_¿¡No puedes pensar en alguien que no sea ella!?", _las explosivas y extrañas palabras de Kyouya sorprendieron al rubio. El chico con gafas sólo desvió su mirada y agachó la cabeza, no era capaz de mirar a su amigo a los ojos.

"_¿Qué estupidez he hecho?"_ se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez.

"_Honey ha gastado mucho dinero en dulces, nos quedaremos en la banca rota si esto sigue así", _las palabras del joven pianista sorprendieron al futuro empresario. Una vez mas el era sorprendido por la personalidad pacifista de su querido amigo. No pudo evitar reír a carcajadas.

"_¿Y ahora que te ocurre?" _dijo ingenuamente el rubio, _"¿He dicho algo gracioso?"._

"_El chiste eres tú, Tamaki", _el rubio mostró una falsa señal de enojo, pero al ver que su amigo no paraba de reír no pudo contener su propia risa. Ahora ambos estaban allí riendo, ocultando lo que en verdad sentían y deseaban preguntar al otro. Sin darse cuenta se estaban evitando, y haciendo daño.

Las cosas continuaron como siempre, salvo porque ahora Tamaki no mencionaba a Haruhi delante de Kyouya. Esa situación ponía nervioso a al joven Ootori, aunque no lo demostrara, se sentía bastante incómodo.

El rubio no paraba de hablar. Ambos estaban sentados en un sillón en la habitación de Kyouya.

"_Tamaki…"_dijo el chico con gafas rompiendo de una vez su largo silencio,_"¿No hay algo en especial qué desees decirme?",_el "padre" miró perplejo a "su mujer", _"Que pregunta tan rara, realmente soy yo el que debería hacerla",_miró a su amigo a los ojos, se miraron por largo rato sin decir nada, y aunque sonara extraño, el primero en desviar la mirada fue Kyouya.

"_¿Qué es lo que te esta ocurriendo?" _dijo, un ahora muy serio Tamaki.

"_Eso quisiera saber" _se decía en su cabeza el joven de negros cabellos.

El rubio sujetó firmemente de los hombros a su amigo, lo miró fijamente, _"¿¡Qué es lo que te ocurre!?"_dijo, remeciendo un poco a su amigo. Kyouya no era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos, no era capaz de mirar a su desesperado amigo.

"_No es nada" _dijo, finalmente, sin dar la cara. Se produjo un silencio.

"_Kyouya, recuerda que siempre puedes confiar en mi", _esas fueron las palabras de un triste y preocupado Tamaki, que se paraba del sillón para ir en dirección a la puerta _"Nos vemos mañana, que tengas una buena noche" _dijo, cerrando la puerta.

"_¡Maldición!"_gritó, una vez que su amigo se había marchado, tirando al suelo todas las revistas que se encontraban en la mesita al frente del sillón. Todo iba de mal en peor.

Al día siguiente, Kyouya no se levantó ni siquiera para ir a la escuela. No deseaba ver a nadie, necesitaba estar solo. Miró su reloj. A esa hora el Host Club ya había finalizado. Se tapó hasta hundirse entre las sábanas. La puerta de su habitación se abrió, _"¿Hermana?" _pronunció en voz alta, ella era la única que entraba a su habitación sin avisar. Aquella persona se sentó en la cama, _"¡No puedo creer que seas tan irresponsable!", _esa voz sobresaltó a Kyouya quien se quitó las sábanas de la cabeza precipitadamente, _"¿Qué haces tú aquí?",_él era el único que entraba en su habitación sin avisar.

"_¡Mamá! Hoy me dejaste cuidando a los niños sólo, no sabes lo difícil que fue¡No lo vuelvas a hacer¡Tú también tienes responsabilidades!" _dijo la enérgica y saltona voz de su amigo. Ambos comenzaron a reír.

"_Te extrañé" _dijo el rubio, saltando a los brazos de su amigo, _"No vuelvas a dejarme solo" _reprochó.

"_Ya, ya" _repetía el joven Ootori mirando en menos al joven Suou, aunque en su interior, estaba siendo muy feliz, _"No te volveré a dejar solo, lo prometo", _dicho eso, Tamaki lo miró tan feliz y orgulloso, como si hubiese ganado una gran batalla, _"Te pondré al día de todo lo que ocurrió hoy"._

Otro día más en frente de la gran puerta del Host Club. Esta vez le parecía más grande que antes. A pesar de haber faltado sólo un día, sentía como si hubiese faltado un mes. Se decidió a abrir la puerta. Un enorme silencio se produjo en el lugar.

"_¡Madre!"_, el rey del Host Club había roto el silencio sujetando de las manos a Kyouya. Este lo miró perplejo, sólo deseaba evitar sonrojarse, _"Que bueno que estas aquí",_increíblemente era Haruhi quien lo había salvado con sus palabras.

Otra vez en casa. Miró el techo de su habitación. No pudo evitar que una lágrima rodara por su mejilla, _"Mañana será otro día", _se dijo enérgicamente el joven Ootori mientras se secaba rápidamente aquella tonta lágrima de su mejilla. Al fin había comprendido que el corazón de Tamaki estaba ocupado por Haruhi y que le era imposible reemplazar su lugar. Tendría que conformarse con seguir siendo el querido amigo de Suou Tamaki.


End file.
